Drayton Manor High
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: James e Lily um dia foram melhores amigos o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, entretanto, arruinou tudo. Unidos por um trabalho de História, são forçados a se encarar olho no olho pela primeira vez em anos, e a resolver algumas pendências... !UA
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

_A neve começou a cair devagar, ao redor deles, mas ele parecia não perceber; subiu as escadinhas mais uma vez, sob os olhos atentos da garota, e escorregou alegremente pela prancha de madeira. A ruivinha, com uma risada, parou na beirada da plataforma, tremendo levemente e perguntando-se se devia ou não descer._

"_Vêm!" ele gritou alegremente, ao que ela riu, nervosa, mais uma vez; seus dedinhos miúdos se curvaram ao redor de um apoio próximo e ela curvou o corpo levemente para frente, analisando a altura._

"_É muito alto!" ela respondeu, dando um passo para trás "Eu tenho medo" e ele olhou nos olhos dela, um olhar meio sério demais para uma criança de cinco anos, mas parecia ter caído bem para as feições fortes do moreninho, e depois sorriu, confiante como era._

"_Eu não vou deixar nada de ruim te acontecer. Prometo, Lily" e um vento forte e gelado bateu, e pareceu ser o último impulso para a ruivinha, que com um grito extasiado se jogou pelo escorregador, enquanto gritava o nome do amiguinho._

"_JAMEEEES!" e então os dois corpinhos se chocaram no solo, e eles riram, e Lily deu mais um gritinho, e a neve rodopiou geladamente ao redor deles, como que para protegê-los dos olhos alheios e prendê-los no mundinho só deles; era um momento de sonhos, um momento de crianças, um momento que nunca mais perderiam, pelo resto da vida._

N.A.: Então, vamos tentar essa fanfic. Eu a adoro – gosto mesmo. Mas eu preciso de feedback para continuar. É uma U.A. J/L muito bonitinha... Se passa nos dias de hoje, na Londres trouxa, com nosso James e Lily estudando em uma escola normal... Vejamos o que acontece. Se eu receber algum feedback nesse prólogo curtinho e no primeiro capítulo – que vou postar antes do ano-novo – talvez eu consiga escrevê-la mais rápido e vocês tenham mais da minha primeira U.A. pra ler! Hauahua

_Trecho do primeiro capítulo:_

"Potter, eu vou contar até cinco; você vai se levantar e sair daqui, ou eu vou começar um escândalo"

"Você ta de TPM?" ele perguntou prontamente, ao que ela piscou os olhos, escandalizada, e o encarou com a boca aberta.

"Potter, um, Potter, dois, Potter..."

"Você realmente gosta do meu sobrenome" ele disse e abriu um sorriso meio vago, apoiando os livros na mesa e encostando a cabeça neles, virado para ela.

"...três, Potter, quatro, Potter, é melhor você sair logo..."

"Faça seu escândalo, Lily, vamos!" ele sorriu um pouco mais divertidamente para ela, que sentiu o sangue ferver; ele era sempre tão imaturo e estúpido!

"Cinco!" ela murmurou a palavra, e assim que percebeu que ele não ia se levantar, respirou fundo, aproximou-se do ouvido dele e deu o grito mais alto que pôde "POTTER, SAI DAQUI AGORA!" nesse exato instante Professor Hatung entrava na sala com uma expressão nada mais do que conformada.

"Srta. Evans, nós agradeceríamos se você não gritasse dentro da escola; o eco é terrível"


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Ele enfiou a chave no câmbio e engatou a primeira, sentindo o ronronar suave do carrinho e sorrindo profundamente. Finalmente. Dezesseis anos. Batucou os dedos no volante e olhou ao seu redor, para o espaço apertado; decerto que era um mini cooper, mas ele havia passado dezesseis anos esperando para finalmente poder ter um carro, e agora que o tinha, só se importava com o fato de que ele andava.

Mas é claro que a irmã podia ter escolhido outra estofamento pro interior do carro, que não fosse couro bege.

Balançando a cabeça para manter esses pensamentos longe, apertou o acelerador e começou a descer a rua, olhando apenas mais uma vez para ter certeza de que os livros estavam mesmo no banco de trás, antes de se deixar perder na felicidade que o ronronar do carro lhe dava.

"LILY!!!! ATRASADA!" gritava Petúnia do andar de baixo, ao que Lílian deu um grito raivoso como resposta.

"EU JÁ TO INDOOO!" ela não estava mentindo; não foram precisos mais do que dois segundos para o barulho dos sapatos pesados dela aparecerem, fazendo um batuque ritmado contra a madeira dos degraus enquanto ela descia a escada.

Petúnia a esperava no Hall, a mochila jogada displicentemente nos ombros, a cara de cavala numa expressão tão azeda, mas tão azeda, que Lílian se perguntou se a irmã estava de TPM.

"Tá tudo bem, Petunita?" perguntou, sorrindo e jogando a própria mochila nos ombros, ao que a irmã respondeu com uma bufada – que a fez parecer mais do que nunca com um cavalo baio – e virou-se, abrindo a porta.

"O Valter já vai chegar, e se eu me atrasar por sua culpa, eu te mato!" e então Lily soube que o problema não era TPM, mas sim o namorado da irmã, com quem ela provavelmente estava tendo algum problema. Dando de ombros internamente, para sinalizar a si mesma que não se importava, foi atrás da irmã esperar pela carona.

James avistou a escola, depois de fazer uma curva pra direita, e ouviu Sirius ao seu lado, cantarolando alguma musiquinha estúpida. Suspirou, preparando-se para outra horda de piadinhas de mau gosto sobre o carro novo – já ouvira tantas de Sirius, que achava que nada do que ouvisse a partir de agora seria novidade – e estacionou o carro em frente à escola, com uma expressão cansada. Esperara por tanto tempo para ter um carro, e agora que o tinha, era motivo de piadas. Sua vida era uma merda.

Saiu do carro, buscando vagamente os livros no banco de trás, se perguntando o que Lily iria falar quando visse o mini cooper à sua frente, e começou a proferir palavrões por sob a respiração.

"Hey, o que houve, colega?" perguntou Sirius, que sorriu para ele por cima do carro, apoiando o rosto nas mãos e o cotovelo no capô amarelo-ovo "Percebeu que você está dirigindo o carro mais boiola de toda a cidade de Londres?" riu-se um pouco, mas James apenas fez uma expressão agravada, e disse a palavra mais comum aos seus lábios em um tom de desespero.

"Lily" Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas em compreensão, mas não parecia realmente ligar a mínima para o que estava acontecendo dentro do amigo.

"Não se preocupe, ela provavelmente nem vai perceber que você está dirigindo esse óvni da terra dos anões do arco-íris gays..." James gemeu baixinho e continuou a xingar um pouco, quando uma figura de cabelos castanhos claros e olhar nada gentil se aproximou.

"O. Que. É. Isso?!!!" perguntou Remus, escandalizado, ao ver o veículo – que mais parecia um brinquedinho de quinderovo – com os olhos castanhos extremamente arregalados "Você ganhou o carro da Jackie?" quando James apenas concordou com a cabeça, Remus – de maneira quase inesperada – começou a rir repetidamente, acompanhado alegremente por Sirius, que parecia achar mais graça no carro a cada minuto que passava. E no meio do ataque de risos dos dois, Peter chegou, acompanhado de Kath – sua namorada – para completar o grupo dos assim-chamados Marotos, e sem nem esperar uma explicação, os dois caíram na gargalhada também. James, talvez pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, sentiu-se envergonhado; com as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos abaixados, fechou o alarme do carro, se agarrou aos livros e começou a andar desesperadamente para longe do veículo, desejando nunca ter tirado a carteira de motorista e, ainda mais, desejando nunca ter tido uma irmã mais velha com tendências ao daltonismo.

Lily sentou-se na cadeira ereta, sentindo a típica pulsação de excitação correndo pelas suas veias; era simplesmente apaixonada pelo curso de história de Drayton Manor High School. Os dois professores eram maravilhosos – não apenas fisicamente, pois apesar de eles serem realmente charmosos e maravilhosos no jeitinho nerd deles de ser, eles eram inteligentes a um extremo incompreensível, fazendo até a pessoa mais burra e desinteressada se apaixonar pela sua matéria. Professor Hatung e Professor Sheidt davam as duas aulas favoritas de Lily – História e Política e Governo. Infelizmente, essas aulas eram divididas com uma pessoa que tendia a irritá-la profundamente sempre que abria a boca – e esse exato instante não era uma exceção.

James Potter entrou pela porta com a pior cara que ela vira nele nos últimos anos, os ombros caídos e os olhos baixos; andava sem animação, e Lily se perguntou o que havia de errado com ele. E então, assim que ele sentou ao seu lado, ela soube que era apenas outro plano para convidá-la para sair.

"Potter, eu vou contar até cinco; você vai se levantar e sair daqui, ou eu vou começar um escândalo"

"Você ta de TPM?" ele perguntou prontamente, ao que ela piscou os olhos, escandalizada, e o encarou com a boca aberta.

"Potter, um, Potter, dois, Potter..."

"Você realmente gosta do meu sobrenome" ele disse e abriu um sorriso meio vago, apoiando os livros na mesa e encostando a cabeça neles, virado para ela.

"...três, Potter, quatro, Potter, é melhor você sair logo..."

"Faça seu escândalo, Lily, vamos!" ele sorriu um pouco mais divertidamente para ela, que sentiu o sangue ferver; ele era sempre tão imaturo e estúpido!

"Cinco!" ela murmurou a palavra, e assim que percebeu que ele não ia se levantar, respirou fundo, aproximou-se do ouvido dele e deu o grito mais alto que pôde "POTTER, SAI DAQUI AGORA!" nesse exato instante Professor Hatung entrava na sala com uma expressão nada mais do que conformada.

"Srta. Evans, nós agradeceríamos se você não gritasse dentro da escola; o eco é terrível" Lily afundou na carteira, sentindo o rosto queimar sob o olhar bondoso do professor "E agora, antes de começarmos a aula, eu tenho alguns recados" ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior para a classe e sentou-se na mesa, deixando a tensão e curiosidade crescer lentamente nos alunos "Imagino que seja do interesse de vocês saber do que falo, então peço total silêncio e atenção" respirou fundo para dramaticidade e então encarou profundamente os alunos da primeira fileira "Como vocês bem sabem, nosso diretor, Pritpal Singh, foi chamado para comparecer ao Palácio de Buckinghan para receber a condecoração de Cavaleiro da Rainha; um evento como esses é muito especial e inusitado e, para tanto, nós resolvemos celebrar. Haverá um baile em homenagem ao Diretor Singh dentro de uma semana a partir de sexta-feira. O baile começará às sete da noite e continuará até que vocês comecem a vomitar em cima da bacia de ponche, e nós sejamos forçados a chamar a polícia para parar a algazarra" ele sorriu, diante dos sussurros alegres e pequenos gritinhos.

Alexander, melhor amigo de Lily, virou-se para ela com os olhos brilhando.

"Um baile!" ele disse alegremente, ao que ela riu com ele; desde que perdera a amizade com James Potter – que por alguma razão desconhecida tornara-se um completo idiota quando entraram no 11º ano do colégio – ela tornara-se amiga de Alexander, que na época era novo na escola (e no país, para falar a verdade, considerando-se que era da Índia), e que aos poucos tomou o posto de melhor amigo dela.

"Um baile..." ela murmurou de volta, sem deixar de sorrir, e ele a encarou com um brilho engraçado nos olhos; Lily logo soube que ele estava pensando que era a oportunidade perfeita para convidar Victoria, a garota que ele gostava desde o dia em que colocou os pés pela primeira vez em Drayton Manor High.

Infelizmente, a felicidade deles com o baile não durou muito, considerando-se que Prof. Hatung tossiu algumas vezes, pedindo silêncio, e logo foi atendido, a fim de dar o outro anúncio.

"E agora, outra não menos importante notícia: hoje vocês vão receber as instruções para aquele trabalho que eu falei..." diante de um gemido que James Potter soltou, Hatung deu um sorriso gentil para a classe e continuou "Isso mesmo, o trabalho que vale trinta por cento das suas notas nessa classe... Então é melhor alcançarem minhas expectativas!" ele deu uma risadinha, mas toda a classe parecia levemente desanimada. Lily piscou os olhos. Trinta por cento da nota baseada em um único trabalho em grupo. Respirando fundo, lutou contra o pânico, se forçando a escutar as instruções do professor.

"Como vocês sabem, esse trabalho vai ser realizado em três grupos de cinco e um de seis; eu sortearei quatro pessoas para virem para frente da classe e escolherem as outras pessoas de seu grupo... E então, quando todos estivermos divididos, eu direi qual vai ser o trabalho!" deu um sorriso animador para a classe, que pareceu afundar em seus assentos; serem divididos como em times de futebol era a pior maneira – sempre sobrava alguém que ficava por último, sentindo-se a pior de todas as criaturas. Hatung piscou os olhos, não entendendo o dilema pelo qual sua classe passava, e então baixou-se para a gaveta da escrivaninha, de onde tirou um saquinho de veludo negro.

"O nome de todos os alunos estão aqui dentro, e os quatro que eu puxar serão os sortudos! O primeiro será o que formará o grupo de seis, e... Então é isso..." ele sorriu, e a classe sentiu-se ainda pior, enquanto ele balançava fervorosamente o saquinho e puxava o primeiro nome.

"Victória Guller!" ele disse o nome, e Victoria soltou um suspiro, levantando-se e andando até a frente da classe, onde se postulou ao lado do professor, que já puxava o próximo nome "James Potter!" James sorriu brilhantemente ao lado de Lily, que sentiu calafrios e rezou para Victória a chamasse para seu time; sua pequena prece desesperada foi interrompida pela voz do professor, chamando a terceira pessoa "Benjamin Kelp!" e mais alguns segundos, até o professor chamar o quarto e último nome – que Lily já sabia não seria o dela, considerando a quantidade de má sorte que ela tinha. E assim foi "Laura Graham!" e com isso o professor levantou-se, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, parecendo incrivelmente animado, quando a voz de James Potter se fez escutar.

"Professor, posso fazer uma pergunta?" Hatung virou-se para ele, ainda sorrindo, e fez um sinal para que o moreno prosseguisse "Por que o senhor não nos passa o trabalho antes de fazermos os grupos?" o professor deu um sorrisinho, e virou-se para a classe para dividir sua idéia brilhante.

"Porque, assim, Sr. Potter, eu garanto que vocês dividirão o conhecimento igualmente; todos temos nossas especialidades dentro da História, e sabendo qual o trabalho, vocês acabariam formando grupos com a elite de certos conhecimentos e assim não haveria uma divisão igualitária" ele sorriu espertamente, e Lily se viu suspirando; pobrezinho, vivia em um doce mundo de fantasias... "Certo, então, Srta. Guller, pode começar" Victória sorriu, e chamou, toda charmosa, o nome de Alexander. Lily se viu sorrindo pelo amigo, e ardendo por dentro por saber da desgraça que se procederia "Sr. Potter... Sua vez" James abriu o maior sorriso que podia, e Lily sentiu vontade de vomitar. Ele iria chamá-la.

"Lílian Evans" sem surpresas. Lily afundou o rosto nos braços e sentiu a mão de Alexander parar confortavelmente em seu ombro. O aperto do amigo, que no começo era gentil, foi tornando-se caridosamente dolorido com o passar dos minutos, enquanto Potter chamava a escória da escola para fazer parte de seu grupo. Ninguém dos outros grupos aceitaria Sirius Black, ou Remus Lupin, e muito menos Peter Pettigrew em seus trabalhos, mas Lily teria de conviver lado-a-lado com os maiores bagunceiros de toda a DM High por longas duas semanas, até o trabalho ser entregue.

Piscou em desespero, vendo o rosto risonho de Potter contorcer-se em satisfação, quando ele sentou-se novamente ao seu lado, parecendo orgulhoso de si mesmo.

"Você não acha que seremos um grupo brilhante?" ele perguntou animadamente para ela, que apenas afundou o rosto nos braços mais uma vez, e lutou vagamente contra a vontade de chorar.

"Vá se danar" ela murmurou em um fio de voz.

"Também te amo" ele respondeu, alegremente, e foi logo silenciado de convidá-la para sair pela voz grave e mansa do Prof. Hatung.

"Então, com os grupos formados, chegou a hora de revelar o trabalho" ele sentou-se mais uma vez na mesa, parecendo mais animado do que nunca "Vocês, valendo trinta por cento de suas notas, terão de escolher uma das cidades históricas próximas à Londres, e fazer um trabalho escrito com no mínimo trinta páginas, e uma apresentação oral de pelo menos dez minutos, onde todos do grupo poderão falar sobre a cidade escolhida. Eu espero que vocês cubram as figuras importantes que moraram na cidade, além de atos de guerra, revoltas ou qualquer outro fato histórico importante sobre ela, além de um pouco sobre a evolução cultural da região, de maneira concisa e que revele os pontos mais importantes. Vocês terão duas semanas para realizar o trabalho, e isso é mais tempo do que o suficiente para vocês fazerem toda a pesquisa e, se necessário, ir até a dita cidade para fazer um pouco de estudo _in loco_" Lily olhou para o alto e, encontrando Potter dando um de seus maiores sorrisos – e, venhamos e convenhamos, isso era realmente impressionante – começou a ponderar todas as maneiras de se matar antes de ter de fazer uma visitinha a qualquer lugar com Potter, a fim de fazer um pouco de _estudo in loco_.

"Então, para onde vamos, Potter?" James ouviu a voz dela antes de vê-la; ela estava às suas costas, provavelmente esperando pela melhor hora de abordá-lo, durante o almoço. Piscou os olhos e esboçou seu melhor sorriso, virando o rosto de modo a fazer os cabelos castanhos voarem para trás da maneira mais sexy possível.

"Olá, Lily!" ela parecia enfezada, quase ridiculamente puta da vida, e ele não conseguia achar vontade nele para não rir; então o fez, para o grande desprazer dela.

"O que houve? Agora meu rosto virou um filme dos três patetas?" ele não conseguiu se conter e riu mais ainda. Lílian esperou pacientemente enquanto ele tinha seu ataque de risos, e assim que o mesmo lentamente terminou, ela recomeçou a falar "Vamos logo, Potter, o almoço já vai acabar, e eu não quero me atrasar para aula... Para onde nós vamos?" ele abriu um sorriso alegre para ela, mal podendo esperar para ver sua expressão ao dizer o nome do vilarejo.

"Nós vamos... Você tem certeza de que quer saber, Lily, amor da minha vida?" ela deu um passo ameaçador na direção dele, ao que ele riu mais um pouco "Certo, certo, não nos exaltemos... Mas toda essa sua alegria sobre o trabalho tem tudo a ver com o fato de que você vai finalmente estar saindo comigo, não é?" ele sorriu alegremente, e ela bufou.

"Potter, nós vamos fazer um _trabalho_, um simples _trabalho_, isso não é um encontro – especialmente porque eu não sairia com toda sua gangue junto..." ele a olhou surpreso.

"Aha! Então você sairia comigo sem eles? Porque isso pode ser arranjado, e..."

"POTTER, QUAL A CIDADE?!" ela berrou, e todos no refeitório pararam imediatamente de comer para observá-los.

"Hogsmeade" ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo, e observou os olhos de Lily encherem-se de raiva acumulada de uma hora pra outra, quase fazendo ele rir; ela ficava tão linda toda vermelha de raiva! Apoiou o rosto nas mãos e observou ela ter seu piti.

"NEM A PAU! NÓS VAMOS PEGAR QUALQUER CIDADE – QUALQUER CIDADE – MENOS A MALDITA HOGSMEADE, VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU DIREITINHO, POTTER, OU SEU CÉREBRO DE TITICA ESTÁ FALHANDO???" James levantou as sobrancelhas, entretido e esperou ela continuar a gritaria, mas ela apenas deu dois passos e pegou o colarinho bem-passado de sua camisa e puxou-o para mais perto dela; o nariz de James encostou nas sardas de Lily, e ele sentiu algo se prender dentro de sua garganta, algo como um bolo de palavras que ele nunca conseguiria dizer "Você não vai me fazer de idiota só porque deu a sorte de ser chamado, James Potter, e eu me recuso terminantemente a ir à essa vila maldita, você me entendeu? Então tire seu cavalinho da chuva, porque você não vai me arrastar até lá de jeito nenhum!" e então James, que já estivera preparado para o ataque de palavras dela, soltou-se do puxão e colocou o máximo possível de distância entre os dois sem levantar-se; abriu um sorriso vago e disparou seu discurso preparado.

"Puxa, Lily, você realmente não quer colaborar, hein? Eu vou ter uma reunião com meus amigos – quer dizer, colegas de grupo - e aí nós decidiremos se devemos ou não falar com o Professor Hatung, sabe, sobre sua falta de colaboração, e..." ele observou com prazer que a toda a cor estava se esvaindo do rosto da ruiva, e não conseguiu – mais uma vez – conter um sorriso satisfeito "... talvez ele não goste muito de saber da sua falta de interesse nesse trabalho _tão importante_..."

"Você não faria isso...!" ela murmurou em um fio de voz, ao que James transformou seu sorriso em algo esperto e se estendeu na direção dela, que automaticamente deu alguns passos perdidos para trás "Isso é muito baixo...!"

"Ah, eu faria, cara Lily, então é melhor você aceitar qualquer cidade que eu escolher ou você vai perder trinta por cento da sua nota de história..." ele deu uma piscadela e se encostou na mesa, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e sorrindo folgadamente "Agora, sexta, depois da aula, parece uma boa hora pra gente ir para a cidade, certo?" ela piscou, estarrecida.

"Eu vou fazer a pesquisa em casa" ela murmurou como resposta, a cor voltando lentamente ao seu rosto, começando a afogueá-lo "Eu não vou para Hogsmeade".

"Do que você está com tanto medo mesmo, caríssima ruiva?" ele perguntou, ainda sorridente, e pendeu a cabeça levemente para o lado "Não da sua história nesse lindo vilarejo, certo?" ela balançou a cabeça, o rosto mais vermelho do que nunca, e balbuciou coisas sem sentido, até que finalmente pareceu achar o fio da meada, e projetou a melhor expressão de 'ahá-te-peguei-idiota!' que conseguiu no momento.

"Você quer tentar me pegar com a nossa história, né, Potter?" ela abriu um sorriso esperto, e re-ajeitou a mala nos ombros "Pois saiba logo que você não vai surtir nenhum efeito sobre mim em uma nova localidade... Mesmo Hogsmeade" ele a olhou, sério e ela o olhou de volta, ainda com a expressão espertinha.

"Veremos"

"Veremos"

"Lily, querida!" sua mãe chamou, alegremente, e a ruiva rolou na cama com um gemidinho baixo; passara a noite praticamente em claro, fazendo a pesquisa para o trabalho de história; havia encontrado dezenas de fatos históricos importantes sobre Hogsmeade, mas ler sobre a vila era tão perturbador que ela mal conseguia se concentrar.

Fechou os olhos, tentando aproveitar os poucos minutos antes de sua mãe subir as escadas e entrar no quarto para acordá-la, e o sonho que estivera tendo até ser chamada apossou-se mais uma vez de sua mente, e ela deixou-o continuar sem protestos.

_A neve rodopiava levemente ao seu redor, em uma dança obscura. Estava sentada nas escadas que levavam à plataforma de madeira com escorregador, que havia acabado de descobrir ao virar a esquina de sua nova casa. Era um lugar alto demais para ela, especialmente desde aquela vez na qual caíra do balanço e ficara internada no hospital por uma semana; nunca mais se recuperara de seu medo de altura – ou de hospitais._

_Balançou os pezinhos calçados, a espera de sua mãe aparecer gritando na esquina acinzentada, mas nada aconteceu por longos minutos. Sentindo um calafrio subir-lhe a coluna, Lily levantou-se e ficou de pé em cima da neve fofa, perguntando-se o que fazer a seguir. Olhou ao seu redor, e foi apenas então que percebeu um garotinho parado, em pé ao lado da congelada caixa de areia, parecendo entristecido._

_Andou até ele enquanto apertava o casaquinho rosa em volta do corpo, e parou ao seu lado, analisando calmamente a situação._

"_Você queria fazer um castelo de areia?" ela perguntou. Ele balançou a cabeça._

"_Um buraco para juntar neve pro verão" ele respondeu, e ela balançou a cabecinha como se entendesse a gravidade do fato. Depois ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos, quando finalmente estendeu formalmente uma mão enluvada na direção do menino._

"_Meu nome é Lílian Evans, e eu acabei de mudar para cá" ela disse em um tom confiante, e o garoto levantou os olhos cor de chocolate para ela e sorriu._

"_Meu nome é James Potter" e depois de um segundo para pensar "Você já tem amigos aqui em Hogsmeade?" ela balançou a cabecinha, fazendo os cabelos vermelhos balançarem e os olhos verdes brilharam em expectativa. Ele sentiu algo se aquecer dentro dele, e não foi apenas porque a neve parou de rodopiar ao seu redor. Ela era especial "Então quer ser minha amiga?"_

_Ela o encarou "Eu não devia falar com estranhos" ela murmurou, dando um passo arrependido para trás. Ele sorriu._

"_Se você for minha amiga, não seremos mais estranhos" ela franziu as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse em profundo pensamento, e então deu um saltinho na direção dele com a mão estendida._

"_Certo. Você é meu amigo, então, James"_

_Ele sorriu._

"_Melhor amigo?"_

"_Para sempre"_

"Lily, querida..." sua mãe murmurou perto de seu ouvido, e Lily se enrolou nas cobertas. Não queria acordar. Não queria perder aquele sonho. Não queria perder a amizade de James, como acontecera no mundo real. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando manter as imagens da neve e do parquinho em sua cabeça, mas elas se esvaíram rapidamente, como a névoa que se apagava com o nascer do sol lá fora "Você vai se atrasar... Levante, sim...?" respirando fundo para criar coragem, Lily sentou-se na cama, ainda de olhos fechados, e deixou a cabeça pender para frente.

"Já estou acordada"


End file.
